Talk:Evelynn/@comment-27948271-20160310123417/@comment-27948271-20160617132346
Hi all! Thanks for your replies! Appreciate the nice feedback and thoughts. I really beg Riot not to redesign her kit. It would probably be super-challenging and the outcome something horrible. It's fine as it is, just some tweaks in numbers (damage / sustain) should be done to adjust her winrate (currently ~ 48%) to at least 50 - 51%, so she could be called balanced. Also I think the latest patch changes have indirectly nerfed her. Although there were some good things too (Runic Echoes, Protobelt, buff to Abyssal's), all in all she has become weaker in my eyes due to the following: - Buffs (rework) to both mage and ADC kits in general - Removal of 3rd tier boots upgrade (she has no gapcloser, she needed the extra boots tier very badly) - Recent nerfs to Runic Echoes - Still kind-of tank meta @Rizzayman Q - I see what you mean here, but I'd wish to hatespikes to be a bit more intuitive to use. Its like the fix with Cassio not long ago, when you could move in one direction and Q in the other. I don't think Eve will snowball out of control only due to this change. From a logical perspective it also makes more sense. If I was Eve, why would I chase the enemy and hit a minion instead? W - Your proposed changes would make her OP. Don't forget she is invisible. If she'd have additional CC or slow protection (like Yi) it would be very easy not only to get to the target, but also to stick to it. A good Eve player can manage this without cc by having good decision making and make optimal use of her kit. What Eve is lacking though is sustain in the lategame. With lategame I mean when there are almost only 5 vs 5 skirmishes. As she has no real "escape" it makes it very hard for her to get out alive once she decides to go in for a target. I think she could use some sustain here in form of passive damage reduction. CC on her W would make her God Tier. E - My problem with E is not that it's weak. I think its just not a really versatile spell - it's unspectacular, 2 hits in a row and that's it. Its a close combat burst. And even though you can get 2 hits on the enemy, its hard to stick on the target for additional autos, therefore the extra attack speed seems kind of in vain. Especially since most Eve players do more AP damage than AD. What I did suggest is simply to make it more rewarding when you actually land an auto attack by stealing a minor portion of the enemies life. Additionally, Eve is extremely useless vs. Bruisers / Tanks in most cases, this change could at least give her a minor push in this area. R - I think the Cooldown is okay, considering that the spell is very versatile. It's a powerful tool in teamfights in the lategame. Also, since the latest item changes and mage updates most items from which she benefits greatly already have cooldown reduction, thus its possible to have her R with ~ 54 seconds cooldown, which is nice for an ultimate. And Eve has a very bad 1 vs 1 potential UNLESS she is ahead. Of course then its no problem, you can easily 1 vs 1 a lot of champs, if not all. But an Evelynn who is even and has full life / mana will have a tough time killing any champ under same conditions, even with having the benefit of striking first. Her damage and sustain together are just low. Compared to assassins like Zed, Talon or Kha'Zix her damage sucks or is just "too slow over time". Even if build tanky, just look at a Volibear or something, or Lee. Nah, no chances. Even a Shaco or Elise who are not that tanky can easily outplay her due to their flexibility in their kits. The best way to build Eve at the moment is without doubt AP bruiser. Unless ahead though she will have a hard time taking down others 1 on 1, except for ADC-s who are easy targets if left alone. This usually never happens in high elo though. A buff to her R would make the skill more lethal (actually possible to kill someone with it) and the huge burst could give her the edge in 1 on 1 combat if played smartly. @AWildKuei 2,000 games is quite a lot :) I have recently reached Lvl 7 with 550k mastery points on Eve, occasionally playing other champs as well. Since my last post I have progressed to Platinum-II :) It's not as easy to snowball an advantage in Platinum as it is in Silver or Gold. People use pink wards much more frequently and on very good spots, so they can keep track of you. Also smart players freeze lanes near to their towers. Most junglers are far superior to Eve in almost every aspect (damage, sustain, mobility, utility, etc). so some of them might counter-jungle you all the time. Of course in the end its a question of skill and this is where Eve becomes really difficult to play. Both in terms of decision making and outplaying your opponents in combat. I'd ask for a buff not because she is so weak, but because it's 100 times easier for other junglers to outplay you without having any skills at all which is pretty unfair. Well, just my 2 cents. P.S.: And YES, she definitely needs a good skin badly. All the skins out there are super-old and only re-textures. Safecracker Evelynn is actually a re-model, but it's still sad, that there are champs who have 2 or 3 skins worth 1,350 RP or more and Eve can't have a good one. Is it the lack of ideas? What about a "Banshee Evelynn"? Floating over the ground in white and hair up in the air. Spitting white hatespikes and having a mirror pool of agony reflecting her face as an ultimate?